


Free Falling

by BrittKate26



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: After the death of her mother Kate finds herself depressed and bitter. Her friends are all happy and in love and all she wants is someone who understands the pain she feels. One night she goes to the Old Haunt and her life is changed forever when she meets Richard Castle. (AU Caskett)
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old Castle fics that I never finished writing that I am going to complete now. Part of this was also posted on FFNet account like six years ago.

Grief is like an ocean; it comes in waves. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes the water is rough and overwhelming. All we can do is either learn to swim or drown in it. "I'm going to bed dad." She said. 

"Katie if you want to talk.."  
  


"I don't." She said quickly. 

"Kate.."

"Please don't. I'm not a child, I don't need you to baby me." Kate said.

Kate turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She felt bad for lashing out at her father the way she did, but she was tired. She was tired of people asking her if she wanted to talk, she was tired of hearing people say how sorry they were she was just sick and tired of it all to be honest. Kate took her jacket off and laid it on the back of her desk chair. She laid down on her bed and sighed. This day was one of the worst days of her life. Kate had just began to doze off when the phone rang. "Hello." Kate said half asleep. 

"Baby bear how you doing?" 

"I'm here Lanie that is about all I can say." 

"You really shouldn't be alone right now." 

"Alone is better." Kate said. 

"No its not. You know what would help right now?" Lanie asked. 

"I am afraid to ask. "

"Going out for drinks with your best friends." 

"I am not 21 Lanie." Kate reminded her. 

"But we are. Come with us baby bear." 

"You are not going to take no for answer are you?"

"No I am not and if you are not outside our place in 20 minuets I am sending Espo to drag your ass down here kicking and screaming." 

"Fine I will be there." Kate agreed. 

"Good girl." Lanie said as she hung up the phone. 

Kate decided since she was already wearing a dress there was no need to change. "Going out dad." She called from the top of the stairs. True to her word half an hour later Kate was standing outside the Old Haunt with Lanie and Espo. 

"Baby, you came." Lanie said walking over to take her best friend in her arms. 

"Didn't seem like I had much of a choice in the matter." Kate said bitterly. 

"Hey baby girl how are you holding up?" Espo asked as he kissed Kate on the cheek. 

"I'm alive." 

"Alright then lets go ladies." Espo said offering an arm to each of the girls. 

"Fuck it." Kate said and took his arm. 

"Now that is the attitude we need." Lanie said with a smile. 

Once they were inside and at their usual table in the back Espo let go of the girls. "Everyone want their usual drinks?" He asked. Both the girls nodded their heads and he took off to get their drinks. 

"Kate.." 

"Lanie I didn't come here to talk I came here to get shit faced." Kate said as she threw her jacket in the chair beside her. 

"And drinks are here ladies." Espo said setting them all down on the table. 

"To your mom." Lanie said. 

"For Johanna." Espo said. 

"For you momma." Kate said as she downed her shot in one swift move. 

"Come on baby lets dance." Espo said reaching out to Lanie.

"Kate.."

"I am fine go ahead." Kate said to her best friends. 

"If you want company you can always come join us." 

"Thanks but this bottle is all the company I need." Kate said. 

Kate watched as her friends made their way to the other side of the room. She wanted to be happy for their happiness, she wanted to smile because her best friend was in love, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't be happy or smile right now no matter how hard she tried. 

"Long day?" A voice asked as he walked around to stand beside her table. 

"The longest." She replied to the stranger. 

"I can see that. If it makes you feel any better mine was shit too." 

"Unless, you just buried your mother who was murdered I am pretty sure I have you beat." Kate said. 

"You win." 

"Winning sucks." 

"Sometimes it does." The man said. 

"What are you supposed to be some kind of therapist?" Kate questioned. 

The man smiled and sat down, "No, I am the owner of this place. Rick Castle." He said offering his hand to her. 

"Kate." She said reaching over taking the hand that was offered to her. 

"So you want to drink with me Castle?" Kate asked as she propped her arms up on the table. "My friends are out there being happy and in love and you...well you look like you could use a drink as much as I could." She said. 

"Sure what he hell." He said as he sat down across from this intriguing girl. 

"Excellent." Kate said as she poured them both a shot. 

The next few minuets they took turns taking shots. "So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" Kate asked. 

"Tell you what?" Castle asked. 

"Why you are here sitting drinking with a complete stranger. I mean I know why I am, you know why I am. But what is your story?" She said shaking her finger at him like he was a child who was in trouble. 

"You are not a stranger." He said moving over next to her. "You are Kate, whose mother just died and by the way you are sitting here drinking with a stranger I am going to say you two were close. That she was your best friend even. I am willing to wager you don't usually do this kind of thing in fact I'd say never have. Your friends are to busy worrying about their sex life to notice that your heart is broken and its written all over your face. So much in fact that a stranger could see it in your eyes. " Castle explained. 

""You can't possibly see all that by looking at me." Kate said as she ran he fingers around the rim of her whiskey glass. She looked up and met his eyes, she saw something there in those deep blue eyes. The way he looked at her was like she was a rare gem he was lucky enough to stumble across. 

"There is always a story to be told Kate. Some people its in their actions like your friends, and some like you, its in the eyes." 

'Interesting way of changing the subject I am not to drunk to see how you made this about me. I am still waiting to hear your story Mr. Castle." 

"Why are you so interested in me?" He asked. 

"I love a good mystery." She replied as she poured them both another shot. 

"Then create one." He challenged her. 

"Alright...lets see... you are sitting here drinking with a stranger in your own bar because you just go into a fight with your girlfriend no wait your mother and you decided to find someone who is as broken as you cause that is what we do." 

"Today was my daughter's 5th birthday and I didn't get to see her. Her mother has her in Paris right now and she loves to use her against me to get her way." Castle admitted. 

Castle took another shot of his drink, and damn he must be letting the whiskey get to him cause he wasn't one for sharing his personal life with anyone. There was something about her though, something that drew him in ,and interested him in a away no woman ever has before. Maybe it was because she was sad and lonely like he was, maybe it was the way she looked like she would challenge any man or woman here at this bar and come out the winner. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but there was something about her that had him hooked. 

"Life sucks." Kate replied. She downed her shot and offered him another. 

"It sure does." 

"Too bad you cant re-write the ending like it was one of your books." She said. 

"What did you say?" He asked. 

Kate laughed her words had gotten the exact reaction she hoped for. "You heard me. Come on you really think I am some dumb ass that don't read? I have all your books. In fact you signed one for me a long time ago." She admitted. 

"I am pretty sure I would remember you." He said eyeing her over. 

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't I was 14 before I had boobs you would't have remembered a damn thing about me."

"Still eyes likes yours I would recognize them anywhere. I'd really like to see that book I signed for you." He said. 

"Maybe one day you will." She said as a bit of a tease. 

"Sounds great." 

Kate smiled and leaned over the table purposely getting as close to his lips as possible she whispered, "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after eleven when Ryan came into work that day. Usually, about this time his boss and friend would be running around like a nut as they prepared to open for the night. But the sight that Ryan found today was not one that he expected. Castle was standing behind the bar with his back to him drying shot glasses. Ryan smirked and made his way over to Castle. 

"You are deep in thought about something." Ryan said as he walked passed Castle. 

"Ah its nothing." Castle said. The truth was it wasn't nothing, in fact it was everything. Everything about her that had him completely captivated from the moment he met her. 

"That is not a nothing face my friend." Ryan said as he sat down on the bar stool in front of him. "Does she have a name?" He asked. 

"Kate." Castle replied. 

"I knew it. So tell me everything about this Kate who has taken over your every thought." 

"That is the thing I don't know anything about her except her name, and the fact her mother's funeral was yesterday." Castle explained. 

"She must be one hell of a catch if she has you this worked up after one meeting." 

"I wish I knew how to find her. Maybe I could use some of my contacts to track her down." Castle said. 

"Now you sound like a stalker. " Ryan laughed. "Sometimes the story is in the details you taught me that." Ryan said as he turned the newspaper over from yesterday and pointed to the article "Attorney Jim Beckett and daughter Katherine mourn the loss of their wife and mother." 

"Perhaps this is your Kate." Ryan suggested. 

Castle sat down the shot glass he had been drying and grabbed his jacket. "And where are you going?" Ryan questioned already knowing the answer to it. 

"To find a girl." 

Kate sat at home thinking of none other then the stranger who shared drinks with the other night in the bar. Get it together girl, there is now way prominent business man and successful author even remembers your name she thought to herself. Kate sighed and decided she didn't want to stay here and sulk anymore, she grabbed her keys off the table and flung the front door open. And there he was Richard Castle at her front door. 

"I was going to knock." Castle said.

Kate smiled, "Do you want me to shut the door and pretend I didn't see you so you can knock?" She questioned. 

"No thanks I'm good." He said returning her smile. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Isn't that obvious I was looking for you." He said. 

"Well in that case Congratulations you found me. Now what? Do you want come in or just stand here awkwardly all day?"

"Hasn't your father taught you not to invite strange men into your home?" 

"Your not a stranger, and secondly I could kick your ass if need be. Anyways why are you looking for me?" 

"You intrigue me." Castle said as he walked over to her bookshelf and ran his fingers across the spines of his own novels . He stopped on Storm Fall and opened it to the front cover. "To Katherine may you find your way through the storm." He read allowed. 

"So now you know." She said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Now I do." 

"Look I was just headed do you want to come with me?" She questioned. 

"I'd love too." He said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and Kate walked down the streets of the city quietly until Castle decided to break the silence. "Was last night your first time at the Old Haunt?" Castle asked her casually.

"No, I have been three a few times...three times counting last night." She admitted. 

"How come I have never seen you there?" 

"I don't know maybe you need to get your eyes checked." She joked. 

"Clearly I do, If I didn't see you. You don't strike me as the kind of person who spends her time drinking in bars though." 

"Now, you think you know what kind of person I am? What makes you think I don't do this kind of thing all the time? How do you know I don't spend all my time partying and doing God knows what?" She questioned. 

"I would tell you but I don't think your going to like the answer. Castle said looking away from her and to the ground like the answers would be written on the pavement beneath their feet. 

"And you strike me as the kind of person that doesn't care what I think. So tell me anyways." She challenged. 

"Your mother wasn't that kind of person. I have seen her on TV before, her campaigns, the things she was trying to change, the things she fought her." He explained. 

"The things she fought for got her killed." 

"I bet your just like her. I bet you fight until you have found what you are looking for. I bet you don't let anyone or anything stand in your way. I bet your fighting for something right now even you don't know it yet." 

Kate shivered as the reality of his words came close to home for her. "Maybe I am not a fighter. Maybe I am a coward." She said. 

"I don't believe that for one second." 

"I am not a fighter I am not anything fucking thing." She said upset with herself. 

"You Katherine Beckett are destined for great things I bet on that." Castle said. 

"Good thing your rich cause you will lose that bet." She said as she looked down at the road. 

They walked in silence for a while both thinking and neither entirely sure what to say to the other. Kate wasn't good at opening up to people or trusting them, and yet here she was talking to her favorite novelist like she had known him her entire life. What was it about him? Something about him was familiar yet she just could not for the life of her figure out what it was. Castle's phone rang interrupting her thoughts. 

"Hello. She did what? Yeah I am coming I will be there soon." Castle sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Work?" Kate asked. 

"Not exactly. But there is somewhere I have to be. In fact come with me?" He asked. 

Kate hesitated only briefly before deciding she would go. "Alright." She agreed. 

"That is a first most people wont go anywhere without asking where we are going first." 

"I am not most people." She said.

"I can tell." 

Kate had guessed when they entered the building this must be where he lived at, but why they were here she had know idea. Castle turned his attention to Kate, "This is my home" He said as he opened the door to the loft. 

"Mother." He called out as soon as he shut the door behind Kate. 

"Daddy." A little redhead girl called from the top of the stairs. Castle bent down to her level as she came charging at him. "Hey princess." He said as he swooped the tiny girl off her feet. "Kate this is Alexis. Baby this is my friend Kate." Castle explained. 

"You are pretty." The tiny girl said. 

"You are prettier." Kate responded. 

"Oh darling, you will never believe...Richard why didn't you tell me we had company?" His mother said as she came into the room with them. 

"Kate this my mother Martha." He said. 

"Oh you beautiful angel where did you come from?" Martha said as she reached out hugging Kate. 

"You will never believe what your ex.." 

"Mother not now please." Castle said as he motioned to his daughter he was still holding in his arms. 

"Um.. Alexis do you want to show me your room?" Kate questioned. 

"Can I daddy?" Alexis asked excited. 

"I think that is a great idea. Show her around for me while I talk to grams my love." 

"Ok daddy." 

When Castle sat Alexis down she smiled, reaching up for Kate's hand. "Come with me please." She said. Kate smiled at Castle as she let the little one lead her up the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stared in amazement at the little girls room. Her room was more exquisite then her entire house. Her bed had a pink lace blanket on it, her walls were decorated with butterflies and tiny white flowers that looked like jasmine to Kate. This would be any little girls ideal room. 

"Come on. " Alexis said as she dragged Kate through the door of her room. "Sit here." Alexis said as she pointed to the pink chair in the corner of the room where she wanted her new friend to sit. 

"Mother what is she doing here?" He said when he was certain Alexis was out of ear range of their conversation. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing about that new woman you have." 

"First of all I don't have her, she is not the kind of woman you can just have. And second my daughter was in Paris why is she here and where is her mother?" 

"Well apparently her mother ,if that is what you want to call it has other matter to attend to. And since you have not seen her in a month and I quote "Its your turn to deal with her." Martha explained. 

"I just cant with this woman." 

"What do you have in mind Richard killing her?" 

"No, I was thinking of getting custody of her myself so I could be done with this shit and her mother." He explained. 

"Good idea. Now tell me about this angel face that is upstairs now. "

"There is nothing to tell mother she is just a friend." Castle said as he made he way towards the stairs. 

"A woman like that is not just a friend. Don't break her heart her father is powerful man." Martha said as she grabbed her drink and headed out of the room. 

Castle shrugged his shoulders and took off upstairs to find the girls. He paused when he reached the top of the steps, just out of view so he could listen to his daughter speaking to Kate. 

"I don't know how long I will be here but mom said I needed time with my dad." Alexis said. Alexis stood in front of her closet pulling out an assortment of different dresses she wanted to show Kate. "I like this one is it Cinderella? "Kate asked. 

"Sleeping Beauty." She corrected. 

"Do you like spending time with your dad?" Kate asked. 

"I do very much he is fun. Do you?" 

"Alexis, are you being kind to our guest?" Castle asked as he came into the room with the girls. 

Kate stood up from the chair she was sitting in when Castle came in, "She has been very kind." Kate said smiling at him. 

"Alexis, I am going to borrow Kate for a moment."

"Ok daddy. Bye Kate." She said with a smile. 

The two of them made their way back down stairs. Castle was impressed how good Kate had been with Alexis. Most people were not that calm around children they had just met. 

"Thank you for being so good with her. Most people don't react the way you do when they find out I have a child." 

"Most people are ass holes." Kate said with out hesitation. 

"That is the truest thing I have heard all day maybe even all week." Castle said. 

"Everyone comes with some kind of baggage yours just happens to be cute and friendly." Kate said. 

Castle walked Kate to the front door of his loft. "You really are not like anyone I have ever met before." 

"I am a limited edition." Kate said.

"That you are." He said. 

"Thank for today." Kate said as she turned to leave. 

Just as Kate was about to get on the elevator Castle called out to her. 

"Will I see you again?" He called out. 

"I hope so." Kate called back and stepped onto the elevator. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Kate, you have to invite him." Lanie begged her best friend. 

"Why are you so determined that I invite him?" Kate questioned. Kate sat up on her bed, propped up on one arm watching her friend curiously. 

"Oh my God Kate." Lanie said as she stood up from the chair and paced the floor, "All I have heard about is Castle this and Castle that. For God sakes invite him or I will." Lanie challenged. 

"You wouldn't." Kate said as she sat up straight on her bed, then tossing a pillow at Lanie. 

"You'll see." Lanie said with a cocky grin. 

A knock on Kate's bedroom door stopped Kate from responding to Lanie any further. "Come in." Kate called out. 

"Hey your mom said you were here baby, and your dad said it was cool to come up." Espo explained to the girls. 

"Of course I am here where else would I be?"

"What are you two doing anyways?" Espo asked. 

"Nothing." Kate said quickly almost to quickly to be honest. 

"Trying to get Katherine to stop being a baby and invite Castle to her birthday party." Lanie explained. Oh if looks could kill Kate's would have just put Lanie dead on her ass in that moment. 

"Leave the girl alone not everyone is as brave as you." Espo said. 

"Thank you." Kate said giving Lanie a I won look.

Espo looked down checking the time on his watch, "Hey babe we have to go if we are going to make the movie. Are you sure you don't want to come with us baby girl? 

"I am sure thank you. You guys go. Enjoy the movie." Kate said as her friends headed towards the door of her bedroom. 

Kate stood at her bedroom window and watched as her friends pulled out of the driveway. She smiled to herself, grabbed her phone off the desk and dialed his number. Three rings and he picked up her call. 

"Hello Kate." He said cheerfully." 

"Hi." She said shyly. This was not her thing, calling guys, when it came to things like this Kate had very little experience. 

"And what do I owe the pleasure of a call from you on this fine day?" He asked. 

Kate laughed, "I was um... God I am bad at this. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Kate asked. She bit into her bottom lip as she nervously awaited his response. 

"Nothing, unless it involves you." Castle said without hesitation. 

"Tomorrow night is my birthday." 

"I know." Castle said.

"You know? Wait how do you know?" Kate questioned. 

"I have my secrets you have yours." He responded. 

"Fine don't tell me I don't give a damn." Kate said as if she could careless. 

"Your a terrible liar. Even over the phone I can tell its driving you nuts knowing. And no it wasn't your loud mouth friend, it was the boyfriend three nights ago when they came in for drinks." He explained. 

"And?" Kate asked. 

"And what Kate?" Castle asked. He sat down at his desk and tapped his fingers across the wooden surface as he waited. He smiled as the seconds passed, he knew what she wanted, and he also knew how stubborn this woman was. 

Kate sighed, "Oh for the love God Castle are you coming or not?" She questioned. 

"I thought you would never ask. I will see you tomorrow night birthday girl." He said hanging up the phone. 

Kate hung up the phone and held it to her chest. She smiled a satisfied smile, when she realized she had won this round. The truth was she was never big on her birthday, and this year she was definitely not looking forward to celebrating it after she lost her mother. Knowing that he was going to be there, that he was coming to see her gave her hope. It gave her something to look forward to for the first time in a long time. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was 8:45 and Kate was pacing around her room like a nervous wreck. "Girl, what the hell are you doing in here?" Lanie asked as she came into her room shutting the door behind her. "You have a room full of people down there waiting on you." Lanie explained. 

"I'm trying to find something to wear." She sighed and plopped herself down on her bed with her face in her hands. 

"Since when do you worry about what to wear?" Lanie questioned. 

"I don't know." Kate admitted. 

"Aww baby you are in love." 

Kate uncovered her face, "No, no that is ridiculous." 

"Then why are you sitting up here worrying about what to wear and not down stairs with all your gusset?" 

"God, I don't know Lanie, just help me please." Kate asked. 

"I thought you would never ask." Lanie said as she made her way over to Kate's closet. A few seconds later Lanie emerged from the closet with a smile and an outfit in her hands. Lanie had chosen a pair of black dress pants and a simple emerald green halter top that tied behind the neck. "Here and wear these." Lanie said laying silver hoop earrings on top of the desk. 

"Thanks Lanie."

"You're welcome now get your ass dressed girl." Lanie said before leaving her friend. 

Kate took one last look at herself in the mirror. She sighed and when she was pleased with herself she made her way down to her own party. 

"There she is." Espo said as Kate came downstairs. 

"Oh my god girl you look perfect." Lanie said pleased with the outfit she had chosen for her best friend. 

"You think so?" Kate asked a little insecure. 

"Total babe." Espo added in. 

"I was thinking more like breathtakingly beautiful." Castle said. "Sorry for interrupting I just couldn't help myself. Everyone this is my friend Ryan he works with me." Castle explained. 

"She is every bit as beautiful as you said she was Castle." Ryan said. 

"You talk about me?" Kate said with a shy smile.

"All the time." Ryan said as he patted Castle on the shoulder. 

"May I borrow Kate for a moment?" Castle asked. 

"To do what with?" Lanie asked. 

"Lanie." Kate shouted in shook. 

"Ryan, Kate's friend Jenny is all by herself maybe you would like to meet her?" Espo suggested. 

"Sure sounds great man." Ryan said. 

"Shall we?" Castle said as he offered his arm to Kate. 

"We shall." Kate said taking his arm as they headed outside the party. 

"I am sorry about Lanie sometimes she gets carried away. I guess you must be use to it with the fame." 

"Fame is not all people make it out to be. I would much prefer the life like you have." 

"My life is far from perfect I plan to change that one day." Kate said. 

"I have no doubt that you will do great things." Castle said.

Kate walked over and sat down on the swings. The swing was her favorite spot. Its where she would come on a pretty day and sit outside reading his books, but she would never tell him that. It was by the tree that she and her father had carved her initials into when she as 13. It was where she sat with her mother the night of her 16th birthday, and now it was where she decided to share her dreams with him. Castle moved in behind her, grabbed the sides of the swing and pushed her lightly. "I haven't told anyone this yet, not even my father. I don't know how he is going to handle it, but it something I have to do for her Castle. I applied to the police academy, I want to be a a cop. A homicide detective actually but I have to work my way up to it. I don't want anyone else to go through what I went through if I can help it." She explained. 

"You are real life superhero Katherine Beckett." 

"I am nobody's hero." She said. 

Castle grabbed the ropes of the swing bringing it to a sudden stop. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are my hero." He whispered just inches from her face. 

Kate opened her eyes, and was met with the most intense look she had ever seen from anyone. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might just explode inside her chest at this very second. Castle tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, he reached in his jacket pocket and handed her a tiny box. "Happy birthday Kate." He said. 

"You didn't have to get me anything." 

"I wanted to." 

Kate opened the box she as currently holding. "Oh my god Castle." She said as her fingers traced the necklace that was inside the box. She lifted the silver necklace from the box, it was simple star with the words "Even on the worst day there is a possibility for joy" engraved on it. "Help me put it on." Kate said as she lifted her longs curls from her neck and turned her back towards Castle. 

"Your are going to do great Kate. Your are going to show this world your a force to be reckoned with." 

'Why do you have so much Faith in me?" Kate questioned. 

"Everyone has to believe in something, and I chose to believe in you." He explained. 

Kate turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Castle held her in his arms, and he knew right then and there that he would never want a life without her in it. 


	7. Chapter 7

The ringing of the phone that morning woke Kate from her peaceful sleep. "Ahh" She whined knowing she would never be able to fall a asleep when she saw the sun was already begging to shine through the curtains of her bedroom. 

"Katie are you awake?" Her father asked. 

"I am now. " She said as she sat up in her bed waiting for her father to come in her room. 

"Here she is." Jim said as she stood at the doorway and tossed the phone to Kate. 

"Hello." Kate said. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." 

"I Don't know about the good part considering you just woke me up. "

"You know you love waking up to the sound of my voice." Castle said. 

"Technically I woke up to the sound of a ringing phone." She quipped back. 

"I love it when you get technical." 

Kate laughed and climbed out of her bed. "So something tells me you that you are not calling at 8:30 in the morning to hear me be technical so what gives?" She questioned. 

"You are correct. I would like for you spend the day with me and Alexis." Castle asked. 

"I think for Alexis I could do that. " Kate said with a laugh. 

"Excellent. Can you be ready in an hour?" 

"I can." Kate said. 

"Great, grab what you need for that lake and meet outside your house in one hour." Castle said as he hung up the phone. When Castle turned around he found his daughter in her yellow sundress, hair in two braids (courtesy of grams) and her beach bag on her arm. "Is she coming daddy?" Alexis asked. 

"She is coming just for you." 

"Yay." The little red head squealed. 

One hour later true to his word Castle was outside Kate's home. "Katie, I believe your ride is here." Her father called to her. Kate ran down stairs with her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks daddy see you later." Kate said as she rushed out the front door. 

Castle got out of the car when he saw Kate coming out the front door, and went around to open her door for her. "Hello beautiful. Do you think you packed enough stuff?" He asked. 

"Not all the stuff in this bag is for me thank you." 

"Please tell me there is something in there for me." Castle said. 

"If you behave maybe you will find out." Kate said before climbing into the car. 

"So Alexis tell me about the Lake we are going to." Kate said. 

Castle nodded his head to his daughter and she smiled. "Its the most best lake in all the world and its all ours." She said. 

"Wow." 

"Just wait till you see the place you are going to love it Kate." Alexis said.

"Place? I thought we were going to a lake?" Kate asked Castle somewhat confused about the days activities. 

"We are. I just failed to mention the lake was part of our Lake House that I own just outside the city a few hours." 

"How many places do you own?" She asked. 

"In New York two, in the country six and outside the country.."

"I get it you have lots of places." Kate said. 

"This place we are going is where I come to write when I need to get away from the noise of the city. In fact it is where I wrote "Storm Fall." 

It took them a little over two hours to reach the house. Kate starred in a amazement at the house before it. "OH my God Castle its amazing." She said as the three of them made their way towards the front door. 

"Wait till you see the inside." He said with a smile. 

"Come on. I will show you while he gets our things." Alexis said taking Kate's hand and leading her into the luxury home on the water. 

The house inside was glorious. When you entered the front door it led to a huge open living room with a bay window on the front, and a sliding glass door that over looked the Lake to the left. The the right was a huge spiral stair case the led to the upper level of the house. 

"Alexis take your bags to your room and give us a moment please." Castle said to his daughter. 

"Sure." She said as she took off up the huge stairs. 

"Is this too much?" Castle asked removing his sunglasses and putting them in his shirt pocket. 

"I mean I know your rich, but this, seeing it is something else."  
  


"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"Its a overwhelming thing." Kate admitted. 

"Well in that case" He said reaching out and taking Kate's hand, "Allow me to overwhelm you some more." He said as he and Kate headed towards the stairs Alexis had just taken moments ago. Rick led Kate down the hallway until they came to the last room on the left. He opened the door and motioned for Kate to enter the room first. When she was inside he flipped the light switch on by the door. 

"This is your room." Castle said. 

"Mine?" She asked. Kate turned so she was now facing Rick. He smiled proud and nodded his head. 

"Apparently Alexis said you needed your own room so you could come here whenever you wanted to. So with the suggestion of my five year old Welcome to your room Kate." He explained. 

"This is amazing." She said looking around the room. The walls of the room were painted an off white color. The curtains pale purple and lime green. The entire room was decorated with this color scheme. "You did all of this for me?" 

"I did." 

"This is beyond anything anyone has ever done for me." She said impressed with this wonderful gesture. 

"Let me show you the best part." Castle said. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them back, he opened the two double doors that were made of glass entirely, and there was the most beautiful view of the lake. It was breath taking, it was almost unreal. 

"Its perfect." Kate said in awe of everything.

"Not nearly as perfect as you, but it will do." He said. 

"Mr. Castle you are something else." 

"Something good or something bad?" He questioned. 

"Definitely good." Kate said as she leaned her back against his chest. He took this opportunity to wraps his arms around her waist and drop and sweet kiss to her bare shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"Always." He replied. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is just a short update I have another longer chapter coming maybe by Friday. Sorry you guys its been a long week.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Alexis asked as she stood at the doorway of Kate's room. 

"Sure princess." 

"Are you ready to see our Lake?" 

  
"I am." Kate said with a smile. 

Alexis smiled and took both her daddy and Kate's hand. "This is going to be the best day ever." 

The three of them left the house and headed down the back towards the lake. "Daddy, the sand is hot carry me." Alexis whined. 

"Honey, that is why I told you to wear your shoes. I can't carry you my hands are full." 

"I can carry her." Kate suggested. 

"Thank you Kate." Alexis said. Kate lifted the little girl and she wrapped her arms around her neck giving her a sweet hug as a thank you. 

"Here is a good place as any." Rick said as he unloaded everything he was holding. He grabbed a huge blanket and sprawled it out on the sand for them to sit on. "Do you want to help me build a castle for Barbie?" Alexis asked Kate as she held the doll up to show her. 

"Yeah I do." Kate said. 

When Alexis found them an expectable spot that met all her requirements for the location of her castle the two of them sat down together. "Here you make the wall around the castle and I will start on the castle." Alexis said as she handed Kate a shovel. Kate smiled and took it from her. Castle watched the two of them together and smiled. He had never seen anyone as good with her as Kate was. Alexis had taken to Kate the very first day that she met her, and now here they were only two weeks later and you would have thought that they had been around each other their entire life. He watched the sight before him as Alexis dumped water on Kate. Kate got up and chased Alexis around the other side of the castle they had just finished. When the two of them were worn out they trudge back up the hill where Castle was sitting. 

"Well look who has returned." Castle said joking with Kate. 

"The princess and her queen." Alexis said. 

"A queen?" Kate asked she sat down next to Castle. 

"Yes, you have everything a good queen needs." Alexis said. 

"I do?"

"Sure. You're smart, you're beautiful and you love the princess. You do love me don't you?" Alexis asked. 

Kate smiled and she reached over taking Alexis hand, "I love the princess very much." Alexis stood up and walked over to wrap her arms around Kate's neck, then she sat down in her lap. "I love you too." 

The three of them spent the entire day on the shore of the Lake. Rick watched the perfection in front of him. He couldn't have written this scene any better if he had tired too. The sun had just started its decent from the sky, the sky itself was illuminate in orange and pink glow that looked as if someone had just painted it. "Its getting late I think its time to head back to the house." Rick said. 

The sun was almost completely gone when they had made it back to the house. Castle took Alexis from Kate's arms when they entered the house. "I will be back I am going to put her to bed." Kate nodded her head and sat down of the couch as she waited for him to tend to his daughter. Castle laid his daughter down in her bed and kissed her on the top of her head. 

"Hey daddy."

"Yes sweetie."

"You like Kate?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

"Me too. Can we keep her daddy?" Alexis asked. 

"I hope so baby. I hope so." He admitted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Castle returned a few minuets later, to find Kate curled up on the sofa in the living room. 

"Is she asleep?" Kate asked. 

"She is out like a light." 

"She is such a sweet girl." Kate said. 

"Sorry that it got so late. I am glad you agreed to stay." 

"I don't mind." Kate admitted. 

There was a silence between the two of them for several minuets until Castle spoke up, "Thank you for today." 

"I think that was supposed to be my line." Kate said. 

"Watching you and Alexis together was incredible. She has never taken to anyone like that." 

"I don't know what is so special about me." 

"I do." Castle said as he sat on the couch beside her. Kate smiled and laid her on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything you want to." Castle said. 

"What happened with her mother?" She questioned. 

"Meredith, was very young when she had Alexis, we both were honestly. I had just turned 21, her mother was barely 19. Me and her were on again and off again since High School and when she told me she was pregnant; I did the only thing I thought I needed to do." He explained. 

"You married her." 

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The older we got the more we knew we were never meant to be married. Now can I ask you something?" 

"That seems fair." Kate said. 

"The night we met, you said your mother was murdered. What happened to her?" He questioned. 

Castle felt Kate's body tense in his arms, then she sighed. "My mother was investigating in to Politian's who were using their money to perform hits. My mom got a call from a prison inmate with information on a certain person that my mother had been looking into for almost two years. She followed the lead and apparently she found something because she was killed for what she knew or what she found. The police closed the case, they could not find anything. No leads. No witness, nothing. No one would come forward they were all too scared." 

"You think there were others like your mother?" He asked. 

"Four more people had the same kind of injuries as my mother did, the same blow that killed them. They were all stabbed six times to make it look like a robbery gone wrong. Except when they found my mother, her money, credit card, her wedding ring was still on her hand. Nothing was taken. " Kate pulled the chain out from under her shirt and showed Castle the diamond ring on it . "One blow killed her instantly, the rest was just a cover up." 

"And how do you know all this?" He asked. 

"My father is a lawyer, and Lanie's boyfriend is a cop at the 54th. He might of got me the files." Kate explained. 

"Espo is a cop? Isn't he like five minuets older then you?" 

Kate laughed. "Shocker right. He is four years older then me. He is a good man he has had a hard life. He came from the world where his only option was become a cop or a criminal he chose cop." 

"Got to admit. I didn't see that one coming." 

"No one ever does." 

"You ready to go bed its getting late?" Castle questioned. 

"Can we just stay like this a little while longer?" Kate asked as she snuggled into his side. 

"We can stay like this all night if you want." He said pulling her body as close to his as possible. 

The hours slowly passed and he didn't even care at all. He watched her as she slept soundly in his arms. He watched the way her nose wrinkled up when she dreamt, and the smile that would dance across her lips ever so often. Castle had so many thing he wanted to share with her, so many things he wanted to tell her about what he knew. But part of him was scared to death she would run when she found out the truth. Castle had always led a wealthy life even before he became a writer. Everyone has that moment in life when something happens to you and it completely changes who you are as person. No matter what anyone believes or says that day changed his life forever. Kate started to stir in his arms, and then she shot up out of her sleep. 

"Bad dream?" He asked. 

"Yeah I am sorry. I didn't mean to react like that." 

"Don't be sorry." 

Castle noticed her hands were shaking, he reached over and took both her hands in his. "Are you ok?" He questioned. 

"I will be its just a crazy dream I keep having." 

"Tell me about it. Tell me what is going on inside that head of yours." 

Kate held tight onto his hand as she started, "Everything around me is dark and cold. I don't know where I am at first. nothing seems familiar, but my mom was there. She is standing beside me holding my hand, and even though I can barely see her I know it her by the smell of her perfume. Its me I am younger, I don't know how much younger, but I am watching all these scenes come together like its a movie or something. We are in the woods but I don't know where."

"You are in the woods outside of Greenport." Castle said. 

"How in the world could you possibly know that?" Kate asked. 

"Because, I was there with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update this one lots to do this week, will try to get another chapter out this week if I can. Thank you all for staying with me on this one


	10. Chapter 10

"What? No, that is impossible." Kate said as she stood up in shock. Kate turned her back to Castle as she ran her fingers through her long tangled hair. Her heart was racing nearly as fast as her mind was at this point. 

"I was 12, you were not much more then 7 or 8 then. Our cabin was on the Western Shore, yours was on the North Shore. Do you remember the scar I got the first time we swimming in the Peconic Bay?" He asked. 

"No. No, you cant be him. Kate thought for a moment, "Oh my God. Storm Season that was, oh my god." She said again when the realization dawned on her. 

"Think about it Kate. How do you think I knew so much about your mother? How do you think I knew where to find you? I never stopped looking for you never. I told you I would find you again." He explained. 

"It cant be you. What was your nickname for me? The little boy, my best friend Alexander, he called me something it wasn't Kate what was it?" She questioned. The truth was nobody has ever called her this name but him, not her mother nor her father. 

"Kitty." He replied without hesitation. 

Kate stopped her frantic pacing and turned to face him now. She walked toward Castle slowly, and stopped when they were face to face. Cautiously, she reached her hand out to is face and ran it up his jaw, and let her fingers travel across his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair and there it was the scar only he would have. Castle reached out and laid his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. "I gave you that scar." Kate said. 

"Yes you did." He said softly. 

Hot tears streamed down her face and she bolted into the arms of her best friend. "They told me you were dead..."

"Shhh I am not dead." 

"You were my best friend." 

"And you were mine." He said. 

"What in the hell happened to you?" She questioned. 

"Your mother saved my life." 

"What?" 

"Do you remember your mother telling you to go back to the house and wait for her, the last day I ever saw you?" Castle asked. Kate nodded her head. "After that she turned back to me, and said 'the best thing you can do is pretend none of this ever happened I promise they wont come after you. But if they find the two of you together again they will come at you both.' Castle explained. 

"And what did you do after that?" Kate asked. 

"Exactly what she told me to do. I acted like Greenport never happened. The only thing I ever wondered about, ever thought about again from that day was you. Every year when summer came around I would find myself thinking of you. I wondered where you spent your summers at now. Did you ever go back there?" 

"No I never went back. That night, the last night I saw you. I was told never to speak of the place again. I would have dreams of that night , my father told me they weren't real they were just dreams. They all wanted me to think they were just the crazy dreams of a child. But the older I got the clearer they became, they became more real, more detailed I knew they were real. After my mother died I don't know why but it was like a flood gate of memories just came rushing back to me of the life I once lived." She explained.

"Sometimes, when something tragic like death happens all of a sudden another tragedy or suppressed memory can resurface." 

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kate asked. 

"The way I see it is we only have two options. We either forget the past and move on with our life, or we go back to Greenport and find out what the hell really happened that night." 

"I have to know. I have to know what happened there with us. If that night had anything to do with the reason my mother was killed I owe that to her." Kate explained. 

"I agree, I owe it to her as well." 

Kate sighed and sat down on the sofa, all of her past dreams. memories whatever they were all of them were more alive now then ever. Was what happened there that night when she was just a child the reason her mother was killed? Kate rested her head in her hands. This was unreal. This was like something you read about it in books and say that would never really happen, and yet here they were and it was really happening. Castle sat down beside her and rubbed her back up and down to calm her nerves. 

"How do we play this?" Castle asked. 

"We take Alexis to your mother in the morning. Don't tell her what we are doing, tell her anything but the truth. We tell no one where we are going incase there is anyone still around from that night. This stays between us, not your mom, not my father, Lanie no one is to know." Kate responded. 

"Agreed." Castle said. 

"Then tomorrow we go back." Kate said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long you all hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning the three of them made their way back to the city. Kate, looked over into the backseat of the car as little Alexis was sound asleep. The sound of the rain falling outside must have lured her into dreamland. 

"So what do you want to tell them?" Kate questioned. 

"I don't know. I guess we could tell them that we want to go away together for a weekend before you leave for the academy." 

"That sounds believable." Kate said. 

Castle reached over and grabbed Kate's hand that was resting on her knee. "We don't have to do this. We don't have to go back." He said. 

"I have to do this. I am not asking you to come with me, or to put yourself in danger. I have to go, there is no other choice for me." 

"You didn't ask me to come. I offered. And if you think for one second that I am going to let you do this alone, you are wrong.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said trying to hold back her tears. Rick smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "You will never have to find out." He assured her. 

_"Come on Kitty you know we are not supposed to be out here."_

_"Alexander stop being such a baby." She shot back._

_"I am not a baby I am older then you are."_

_"Then act like it and come on." Kitty said as she stood at the edge of the Bay._

_She smiled and Alexander slipped his shoes off. "I am going to swimming with our without you. Its your choice." The little girl said. Alexander huffed and went in after his best friend._

_"Your father is going to kill you if he finds you out here." Alexander said._

_"Its not my father I am afraid of." Kitty said . Alexander reached the other side first and climbed up the sandy hill. Once he was on top of the hill he sat on his knees and reached his hand down for her. "Come on, we have to hurry its going to be dark soon." He told her._

_"I am not afraid of the dark. I am not afraid of anything." Kitty said proudly._

"Kate, hey Kate." Rick said as he gently shook her awake. Kate lifted her head off the window she had apparently fallen asleep against. "We are here." He explained to her. 

"Richard, Katherine, Hello did you two have fun?" Martha asked. 

"Yes, it was a beautiful place." Kate replied. 

"Grams, look what Kate and I found on the beach." Alexis said as she held up a bag of shells to show off.

"Those are just lovely darling." 

"Alexis go take your things upstairs for me." Rick said. 

"Sure daddy." The little redhead said as she took off bouncing up the stairs. 

"Mother, I was wondering if you would watch Alexis for a few days, Kate and I would like a little time alone together." 

"Of course darling." 

The next stop they made they pulled up outside of Kate's house. "Alright give me an hour to talk to him then come back for me." 

"Ok." He said. Kate turned and kissed him quickly before she exited the car. 

"Katie, you can not go away with this man you just met. Its not rational." Her father said he watched her move about her room and pack what she needed. 

"Not rational? What kind of argument is that even?" 

"A damn good one."

"No its not." Kate said. 

"Katherine I am not going to allow this." Jim said.

"First off dad, don't call me Katherine. Secondly you don't have to allow anything I am 19 and legally free to go. I wasn't asking your permission I am just letting you know." She explained. 

Kate grabbed her bag off the her bed and headed down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Kate turned and looked back at her father one last time. He nodded his head in approval and she smiled a silent thank you for understanding to him. 

"Is everything ok?" Castle asked once the two of them were outside. 

"My dad didn't take it as well as your mother did." She explained. 

"He thought some rich play boy was trying to take his baby girl away." 

Kate smirked and twisted her mother's ring on the chain around her neck. "He didn't use those words but I get the feeling that what he was thinking." 

"I cant say I blame him. Its kind of hard when we are not telling them what we are doing or where we are going. Plus if it was Alexis I would be just like your father is now." 

"You are going to be such an amazing dad to her." Kate said with a smile.

"I hope you are right." 

"There is one thing you should know about me. I am always right Rick."

"Dually noted." He said as they pulled off and headed out to find answers they have long needed. 


	12. Chapter 12

They had been on the road for nearly a hour now, when Castle decided to break the silence that and fallen between the two of them since they had left the city. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

Kate turned her attention to him for the first time since they had been on the road, "Yes." She said with out a thought. 

"Alright. We should be there soon. "

"Can I ask you something?" Kate questioned.

"You know you can." He said, reaching over taking her hand and tangling her fingers with his own. 

"Why are you going back? I mean I know my reason, but what is yours?" 

"Do I have to have a reason?" He asked.

"Everyone has a reason for everything they do, You should know this better then anyone Castle." 

"Alright, I do have a reason. Whatever it is we thought we knew, or saw that night. Everyone wanted us to forget, they wanted us to let it go so bad they took us away from each other. I am afraid that whoever it is out there might come after you like they did your mother, and I cant live with that." He explained. 

The day had fallen quickly and the evening was taken over the sky with her colors. The closer they got to their destination the more anxious Kate became. Rick picked up on this change instantly and reached over and laid his hand on her knee. She could feel the heat of his hand through the thin material of her leggings. She closed her eyes as he began rubbing calming circles up and down her leg. How did he do that? How could he keep her calm when she felt like her entire world was about to spiral out of control? Another hour passed and they were finally there. "Welcome to Greenport." The sign on the left side of the road stated. 

"Its time Kate." He said as he reached out for her. 

"I can do this. We can do this." She said looking over to Castle. 

"First thing we will do is go to your dad's cabin." 

Kate reached down in her purse that was sitting by her feet. She fumbled around for a bit until she came out with a rusted old key. "I took this from him this morning." Kate said as she handed the key over to Castle. 

"At least we don't have to break a window." He said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would have just picked the locked." Kate said with her trade mark smile.

"Of course you would have." 

"Alright, lets do this." Kate said as she got out the car.

"Right behind you sweetheart." 

They headed up the hill to find the hold cabin nestled deep within the surrounding forest. "My dad is the only one who still comes here. I haven't been back here since that night." 

Castle stuck the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Ladies first." He said. 

Kate rolled her eyes, "You are just afraid of the dark." Kate said as she stepped inside the cabin. She walked about five steps over to the wall and turned the lights on. "Ok Castle, you can come in there are no ghosts, monsters or killers with chainsaws in here." Kate said. 

"Very funny." He said. 

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until the need to breathe became overwhelming. Castle started walking around the cabin and checking things out, however Kate remained still like her feet and been cemented into the foundation. Her heart raced as if she had been running. In some way she had been running. Running from her past, from the truth of what happened that night so many years ago. 

"All those times your dad has been back he never once brought you?"

"No." His voice seemed to bring her back to reality and out of her thoughts from that night. So Kate walked over to stand next to him. 

"Where did you go when he came here?"

"I always went to Lanie's. Sometimes I stayed alone when I got older. After they told me about you.. I never wanted to see this place again. I was afraid." 

"Afraid of what Kate?" He asked. 

"I was afraid of what happened to you. They always told me that you had gone out for a swim and the current was too strong and it carried you away. I knew it was a lie. You were the best swimmer I knew. You and I, we swam across that bay right before the storm that last summer we were here. The water nearly took me but you didn't let it. You saved me. You swam for us both that day. I was afraid you were killed because of what we knew, my parents told me I was making things up. It was my way to deal with losing you. The older I got, the memories started fading I almost thought everything was made up until I found you." She admitted. 

Castle turned to find the first tear as it escaped from Kate's eyes. "Hey its ok to be afraid. Hell I am afraid. I am right here Kate I am not going anywhere. We are in this together no matter where it leads." 

"Thank you for having my back." 

"Always." He said as he took her in his arms. 

After a moment of just holding her, he spoke, "Ok we need to eat how about I buy us dinner." 

"Sounds good I never turn down free food."

"That's my girl." He said. 

"While we are in town we might as well pick up somethings as well."

"Sexy and smart." He said with a playful tone.

"Keep on and you are going to get to add violent to that list." She said smiling back at him as she headed for the door. Kate turned back to find Castle just standing there smiling in awe of her. "Are you coming or not?" She called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who will celebrate this week. Sorry the chapters are taking so long its the holiday stress. Enjoy everyone and stay safe.


	13. Chapter 13

_"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked her companion._

_"I don't know. We have to think, calm down first." He said trying to calm the terrified little girl."_

_"How are we going to calm down after that? We have to tell someone." She explained._

_Alexander walked over to kitty and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "We cant tell anyone. If we tell them what just happened one of two things will happen Kit. They will either think we are crazy or we will be in trouble. We cant tell anyone."_

_Kitty nodded her head in agreement. Alexander smiled at her. "Don't worry I will always keep you safe."_

Kate and Rick sat at a small table in in the back of the dinner, "I cant believe that after all these years this place is still open." Rick whispered in Kate's ear. She closed her eyes. The feeling of his breath against her ear caught her off guard. 

"Shh." Kate said. The two of them were trying to maintain a low profile. They didn't want anyone from their past to notice them, if anyone was still around from then. The waitress approached the table. 

"Haven't seen you two around before. Are you new in these parts?" The lady asked. 

"We are just passing through." Rick said. 

"I expected as much we don't get many newcomers." The older woman said. 

"Really? A beautiful place like this on the bay, why not?" Kate asked. 

The waitress looked around the dinner and leaned down to Kate, so that her voice would not carry through out the dinner. "10 years ago this place was on the map. People came from New York, New Jersey, all over to escape the city life. Then something happened. "

"What happened?" Kate asked. 

"First, a little boy drowned in the bay, we all just thought it was a tragic accident you know. But then three weeks after that little one drowned four bodies were found in the woods ,six miles from where that little one drowned." 

"And they were connected somehow?" 

"I would say so. Alexander and his best friend, little girl precious little thing I cant remember her name to safe my life. Damned old age. Anyways they had told her mother that there were people in the woods at night burying bodies. No one believed them poor kids. That summer after Alexander drowned I never saw that little girl again. Then about 6 months ago out of the blue her mother shows up looking into them woods and those bodies that was found there. " 

Kate's heart nearly stopped dead in its track. Her mother had been here 6 months ago. Castle noticed the change and panic racing through Kate. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee. "Sounds like that would make one hell of book." Castle said trying to break the tension. Come on darling its getting late." Castle said. 

She shrugged her shoulders and turned and walked away from the couple. Once the two of them had made it outside, Castle reached down and took Kate's hand. 

"She was here Castle. My mom she was here."

'Why would she come here?" He asked. 

"She believed us. All this time, all these years she believed in me." Kate said. 

"She did Kate and now you know what we have to do." 

Kate nodded. "Finish what she started." Kates said with determination in her voice. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kate and Rick walked hand in hand back towards the cabin. Her mind was racing, she just could not get over the fact that her mother was here. All this time her mother wanted her to forget this place, but here is where she came. But why? What did her mother find that brought her here? Was is what got her murdered? Kate wondered. 

"A million dollars for your thoughts?" Castle said to Kate. 

Kate laughed, and turned her attention to Rick. "I just cant figure out what brought my mom here. For so long she told me to forget about this place. To forget about you, she drilled in my head over and over again till I thought I almost made this place up. Like it was a dream or something. And now here she was."

"I am sure if she returned here she had a damn good reason." Castle said. 

_The woods were strangely quite that night. There were no sounds, no squawking birds, no wind blowing through the trees. It was dead silent. Kitty and Alexander ran through the woods and hand in hand that night headed back towards Kitty's cabin. "Come on Kit we have to hurry." The little boy said as he all but dragged the little girl by her arm to keep up with him. The kids stopped dead in their tracks when they came face to face with Kitty's mother._

_"What in the hell are you doing out here?" Johanna asked._

_"Mom we were.. we were just..." Kitty said trying to catch her breath._

_"Kitty don't" Alexander said._

_"I am sorry but I have to tell her. I tell my mom everything. Mom there is someone in the woods. They shot a man and we saw them they are burying his body now."_

_"You have got to to stop reading this mystery novels Katherine you are too old for this mess."_

_"Mom I swear I saw it." Kitty shouted at her mother."_

_Johanna grabbed both children by the hand and headed off towards their cabins. They stopped outside of Alexander's cabin._

_"Katherine go home." Her mother said. Kitty sighed and waved goodbye to Alexander and walked off toward her cabin._

_"The best thing you can do Alex, is forget. Go home and don't speak to no one." Alexander nodded and walked up the four stairs and went inside._

_"Katherine Beckett." Johanna called when she walked into their cabin._

_"Yes mother?"_

_"You and Alexander are to never go into the woods again."_

_"But mom.."  
  
_

_"Never Katherine do you understand me?"_

_"Yes mother."_

Rick opened the door to the cabin for Kate to enter. She smiled shyly at him as she made her way through the doorway. Kate took her jacket off and threw it on the couch. In the process she knocked a picture frame off the table. 

"Nice arm." Castle joked. 

Castle picked up the frame and looked down at it. "Oh my God." Castle said.

"What?" Kate asked. 

Castle turned the picture so it was now facing Kate. 'Is this your mother?" 

"Yes it was taken last Christmas. It was one of the last photos I have of her." 

"Kate your mom came into the Old Haunt two weeks before she died."  


"What?" Kate asked in shook. 

"What did she want?" Was she there with anyone?" Kate asked rambling off questions that popped into her mind. 

"She wanted to talk to me." 


End file.
